Child of Music in High School and College
by Sweet Sakura
Summary: Title Says...Odd stuff in this story...it felt PG not G R+R Flames welcomed
1. A Crazy Day

Authors's notes: This is going to be PG-13 do to the language

Author's notes: This is going to be PG do to the language.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CcS! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS WHOLE SERIES!

Notes: I say things in ( ) okie? Also I'm very, very, very, very sorry that the chapters are so long. If you have ideas for further chapters please tell me okay? Arigotou!

Child of Music in High school and College

By: Sweet Sakura

'Such a boring, boring day'

'Damned school of mine, making me get out of bed.' 

The auburn haired girl got up from her bed and walked over to her closet yawning. She grab a icy blue colored tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and another icy blue colored shirt that said 'Child'. She put on her jeans, then her tank top, and over the tank top the shirt. She walked to her desk and picked up her black backpack. It had words written all over it in White out. She checked her hair in the mirror, brushed it a little and walked out her room and to the kitchen.

She ate her breakfast, washed her dishes and walked to the door. She put of her icy blue and black skates. (Note: Sakura likes icy blue and black a lot in this story.) She left the house and skated out towards her new school. High school that is. She stopped when she saw a girl wearing purple and black and had a video camera in her hands. Sakura skated over to the girl.

"Hello" The girl said

"Uhh…Hi" Sakura said

"I'm Madison Taylor" She held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you…I'm Sakura Avalon" Sakura said as she shook Madison's hand.

"Are you going to Willow Lake High too?" Madison asked

"Yes… I just moved to this forsaken town"

"That's cool! This is my third year in high school"

"Me too" Sakura replied as she started to skate to school

"Hey wait up!" Madison said as she ran after Sakura to catch up.

~Willow Lake High~

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS OF WILLOW LAKE HIGH! WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL. I HOPE YOUR YEARS HERE ARE ENJOIBLE!" The announcement came from the loud speakers set up around the school.

"God…That is getting so old now." Madison said to Sakura.

"Do they announce that trash every year?"

"More like every day" Sakura sweatdropped, she took off her skates and put on her sneakers. She put her skates in her bag and looked at Madison.

"Let's get going inside, Child." Madison said with a giggle.

"Child?" Sakura asked and then Madison pointed at her shirt. "OH! I see why now!"

They both walked inside and Madison helped Sakura get her schedule and her locker number.

"Hey that's next to my locker." Madison said as she looked at the number and walked to the lockers with Sakura.

"Oh…Are there any bands or clubs here Madison?"

"Yea there's a ton of clubs." Madison said as she opened her locker and took out her Literature book.

"That's good then." Sakura replied as she used the combination to open her locker. She put her skates at the bottom of her locker and put her books on top. It was one of those body length lockers.

"Do you have science first Madison?"

"No not until later." 

"Damn… I really wanted to talk to you some more. Well I'll see you during lunch or something."

"Yea…See ya later." Madison said as she walked down to her Literature class down the hall. Camera in one hand and book in the other.

~Lunch (I don't want to write about every class. Only some classes will be mentioned)~

Sakura and Madison met up. They bought lunch and walked outside to the stands so they could watch the boys practice for soccer, eat lunch, and do some work if they have time left.

"Wow! They're good."

"Yup!" Madison said as she ate some fries. (Off campus lunch thing…)

A blue haired boy walked over and took a fry from Madison's lunch.

"ERIOL! THAT'S MY LUNCH YOU'RE EATING!" Madison said with a little bit of anger.

"Yea I know. That's my whole point of taking some fries." Eriol replied as he as he ate some of Madison's fries.

"Anyways…this is my friend Sakura"

"Nice to meet you Sakura. You knew to Willow Lake?"

"Yea" Sakura said as she took a sip from her coke.

"Eriol! The coach is looking for you!" A brown haired, chocolate-eyed boy yelled to Eriol.

"Huh? Oh alright." Eriol watch the boy walk up to them.

"Hurry up before the coach makes you run 120 laps around the school."

"Yea, Yea" Eriol said as he ran to the coach to see what was going to happen.

"Hey Madison." The boy said

"Oh Hey Li What's up with the coach today?"

"His girlfriend broke up with him." Li said and Madison started to laugh.

Sakura just started at the two and finished her lunch. She started to look over her notes while she listens to the two talk.

"Sakura why are you so quiet?" Madison whispered.

"Huh?" Sakura said startled and dropping her Science book under the stands.

"Did I scare you Sakura?"

"Yes…" Sakura said as she got up and walked down the stairs to go get her book.

"Here Sakura" Eriol said as he handed her the book.

"Thanks Eriol." Sakura said as she walked back up the stairs with Eriol to get her stuff.

"So your new friend is names Sakura?" Li asked Madison.

"Yea she's cool"

"That's good." Li said as he lied down on the bench and closed his eyes. Sakura picked up her stuff and dropped her coke on Li's pants.

"AHHH!!!!!!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I do that?" Sakura asked as she walked down the stairs to head to her next class.

"Geez! What's up her ass?" Li said

"I dunno… Ask her later or something." Madison said walking down the stairs with Eriol and Li.

"I'll see ya two later I gotta change." Li said as he ran off to change his pants.

~End of school~

"Bye everyone!" Madison yelled to her friends. She started to look for Sakura. Then Madison heard someone singing.

"_Under a lover's sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no-ones gonna be around_

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Well just wait until, 'til the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right  
It will take you in tonight_"

Madison looked around and saw a Sakura sitting at the waters edge with a guitar in her hands. _Then she started to hear Sakura sing a new song._

_"Closing time…Open all the doors and let you out into the world_

_Closing time…Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl_

_Closing time… One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer_

_Closing time… You don't have to go home but you can't stay here_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_"

Madison smiled and walked over to Sakura.

"Hello Madison" Sakura said as she strummed a few strings.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I just did" Sakura said quietly.

"How come you never told me that you played the guitar or that you sing or that you write music?"

"You never asked." Sakura said as she put her guitar in it's case.

"Oh I guess I di…"

"Am I Interrupting?" Li asked as he walked over to Sakura and Madison.

"Oh no nothing" Madison said and watched Li stands between Sakura and the lake.

"Oh yes something."

"Really?"

"Yea… We wanted to see who could kiss you." Sakura said

"Oh and who would that be?" Li asked

"Me" Sakura leaned over to kiss Li. He closed his eyes and then Sakura pushed him into the lake.

"AHH!!!!" Li yelled as he came up for air.

Madison fell over from laughing.

"Have a nice swim." Sakura said as skated home.

"GOD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?!?!?" Li yelled as he walked out of the water.

"I dunno…Maybe because you ignored her? Or maybe it's just something else."

"I guess so." Li said "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Madison" Li said as he walked home.

~Sakura's house~

A golden yellow cat sat on Sakura's windowsill and Meowed.

"Hello Kero" Sakura said as she broke off a piece of her sandwich and gave it to Kero.

"Meow?" Kero smelled the sandwich piece and then ate it.

"Did you have a trying day too?" Sakura said as she petted the cat and took her guitar out of its case.

"Meow" Kero replied with a yawn. Sakura sat down in front of her window.

Sakura smiled and started to play a song again.

"_How do I say goodbye to what we had?   
The good times that made us laugh   
Outweighed the bad.   
I thought we'd get to see forever   
But forever's gone away   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_"

Sakura stopped singing and side wiping a tear away. She looked out into the sky. "Mom…Dad…Tori…" She could remember that awful day when fate had taken them all away from her. She sighed gently and decided to play one of her favorite songs.

"_Everybody's looking for a something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

_Some find it in the face of their children_

_Some find it in their lover's eyes_

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_"

She could tell that someone was watching her. She got up, walked onto the balcony and grab someone standing in the shadows.

"What do you want Li?"

'What the hell? How did she know I was here? How did she know it was me?' thought Li.

"Hey Sakura!"

"What the hell are you doing? Sneaking around my house. I could call the police and have you arrested for trespassing." Sakura said as she watched Kero hiss at Li.

"I was just passing by."

"And you decided to stand on my balcony."

"Yea…HEY WAIT A SEC! I just want to know why you're being rude."

"Sure that's what they all say!" Sakura said as she walked back inside her room.

"It's true!"

"Uh huh and you got 10 seconds to get out before I call the police."

Li jumped off the balcony and ran home. Forever to be enemies.


	2. Years Go Bye and So Dose Time

~A week before Graduation~

Disclaim: I don't own CcS or any of the songs here.

Author's notes: Thank you HyperTomoyo for reading my ficcy! Thank you everyone else. Umm…CardcaptorAmber: It's nice that you want Sakura and Li to be more then friends, but it's not just what you want. It's what everyone else wants, Can't always get the things you want in life. It's always the same. Sakura and Li go out and all that other stuff. HyperTomoyo: I thought about using the Japanese names, but I wanted the story to sound American. Sorry! Enjoy this fic.

~A week before Graduation~

"Mrs. Avalon!" 

"Huh?" Sakura looked down to the front of the stands. There stood her principal.

"Yes Mr. Gregory?" Sakura said politely as she walked down the steps and stood in front of her principal.

"We need a song for graduation and I thought you'd like to show some of your work out on stage singing the graduation songs along with your friends."

"I have no friends."

"Sure you do! Now I want to hear that song tomorrow alright? Great! See you tomorrow morning Sakura." 

Sakura stood there.

"Okay…that was odd…" Sakura said as she walked back up to her spot to watch the guys play soccer. She had gotten the day off. Along with anyone not doing activities. The boys had one last game. It was tomorrow and they were going to practice all day. She put on her sunglasses and started to play a few cords. She could tell someone was watching her. She knew who. And it wasn't someone…it was EVERYONE! She continued to play the cords for a while and then practiced with songs. She could tell the boys playing soccer had stopped and are walking over to listen to her.

"What's so special about her?" A blond cheerleader asked one of the soccer players.

"She plays all the music for school." Li said to the girl. 

"Just listen to the music Jen. It's all perfect music."

"Whatever! It's like totally not my taste. Like ya know?" Jen said

"Just listen and maybe you'll get it." Li said. Only 2 years and he had gotten used to hearing Sakura play music every now and then. He kinda liked her for who she was. She wasn't afraid. She tries out all kinds of sports. She even tried Cheerleading just to piss the cheerleaders off.

Sakura continued to play quietly. She kinda liked Li, but it didn't matter. College was next and they wouldn't get into the same collage because she is going to a coed dorm college while Li went to some other one. She knew Eriol and Madison were going to be there too. She could here everyone sitting down on the stands. She heard people telling each other to be quiet. It just made her smile. Li walked over and sat next to Sakura. Eriol and Madison sat next to Sakura and Li. Sakura smiled and started to sing.
    
    _"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_
    
    _Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_
    
    _I keep thinking times will never change_
    
    _Keep on thinking things will always be the same_
    
    _But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_
    
    _No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_
    
    _And if you got something that you need to say_
    
    _You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_
    
    _Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_
    
    _These memories are playing like a film without sound_
    
    _And I keep thinking of that night in June_
    
    _I didn't know much of love_
    
    _But it came too soon and there was me and you_
    
    _And then we got real blue_
    
    _Stay at home talking on the telephone_
    
    _We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_
    
    _Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair_
    
    _And this is how it feels_
    
    _As we go on, we remember_
    
    _All the times we had together_
    
    _And as our lives change, come whatever_
    
    _We will still be, friends forever_
    
    _ _
    
    _So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money_
    
    _When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?_
    
    _Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_
    
    _Still be trying to break every single rule_
    
    _Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_
    
    _Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_
    
    _I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_
    
    _Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_
    
    _And this is how it feels_
    
    _As we go on, we remember_
    
    _All the times we had together_
    
    _And as our lives change, come whatever_
    
    _We will still be, friends forever_
    
    _La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah_
    
    _La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever_
    
    _Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_
    
    _Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?_
    
    _I guess I thought that this would never end_
    
    _And suddenly it's like we're women and men_
    
    _Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?_
    
    _Will these memories fade when I leave this town_
    
    _I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_
    
    _Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_
    
    _As we go on, we remember_
    
    _All the times we had together_
    
    _And as our lives change, come whatever_
    
    _We will still be, friends forever_
    
    _As we go on, we remember_
    
    _All the times we had together_
    
    _And as our lives change, come whatever_
    
    _We will still be, friends forever_
    
    _As we go on, we remember_
    
    _All the times we had together_
    
    _And as our lives change, come whatever_
    
    _We will still be, friends forever"_
    
    Sakura finished singing and looked at everyone around her. She smiled and she just kept strumming her guitar with the same song over and over again.
    
    "Nice song Sakura" Eriol said as he and the rest of the guys got up and when to go and play soccer.
    
    "Hey Li! Snap out of it!" The guys yelled from the ground in front of the stands.
    
    "Huh?" Li shook his head and walked to the bottom of the stands.
    
    "You were staring at Sakura again weren't you?"
    
    "I wasn't staring at Sakura. Why would I? She's just an ice queen."
    
    Sakura heard this and she felt anger run through her. Everyone had already left to go back and do what they were doing before. Sakura got up and walked down the stands with her guitar. She walked over to Li.
    
    "Really? You think I'm an Ice Queen? Would an Ice Queen do this?" She took a deep breath and kissed Li on the lips. Then she ran off.
    
    "Oh my god! Did she just kiss you?" The guys yelled. Li stood there in shock. For 2 years. Sakura had never done anything liked that.
    
     
    
    ~At Sakura's house in her room~ 
    
    "Why did I do that?!?! I'm such a idiot, Kero!"
    
    "Meow" Is all Kero said. Sakura was sitting on her balcony. Her legs where between the bars so they would hang from the balcony and she could move her legs freely. She lied down and closed her eyes.
    
    "Damn it! Why am I so stupid!?!" She opened her eyes and they met chocolate brown ones.
    
    "Huh? Ahhh! Li!" Sakura sat up and turned away from Li.
    
    "Hello Sakura" 
    
    "Uhh…Hi Li" Sakura said with a hit on blush.
    
    "The principal told me you're singing for the graduation."
    
    "Uh huh"
    
    "Meow?" Kero looked at Li and hissed.
    
    "You're cat has never liked me."
    
    "I guess…Kero stop it"
    
    "Meow?" Kero looked at Sakura and walked back inside.
    
    "Kero's just a little edgy around people." Sakura said as she got up and walked inside to find her guitar and a piece of paper. Li stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall.
    
    "So what song are you going to sing?"
    
    "The one I sang today."
    
    "That's cool. That's a great song for our class."
    
    "Yea, Yea, Yea…Do you want me to call the police or your girlfriend?"
    
    "What?!?! What girlfriend?"
    
    "You know who I mean. I mean Jen, that girl's always hanging around you."
    
    "So doesn't mean she's my girlfriend."
    
    "Uh huh sure…That's what they all say." Sakura walked out of her room and came back minutes later with coke. She gave one to Li and sat back outside to watch the stars.
    
    "Uhh Thanks" Li opened the can of coke and sat next to Sakura.
    
    "How come you live alone Sakura?"
    
    "Huh? Oh…Well My mom, dad, and brother died in a crash."
    
    "I'm sorry to hear that."
    
    "Sure you are. You got everything you want."
    
    "No I don't"
    
    "I don't care." Sakura said as she picked up her guitar.
    
    "When did you start playing?" 
    
    "A while ago…probably when I was like 12 or something."
    
    "I see… can you give me lessons?" 
    
    "What? Ummm I don't think so. I still have a lot to learn. My music isn't that good"
    
    "Yes it is. I've listened to you play everyday and night."
    
    "Because you stalk me."
    
    "That's not it Sakura. Why would you think that?"
    
    "Because every night I can tell you're outside listening to me practice."
    
    She started to play the song again enjoying the way the cords felt. She was so used to playing the guitar. Li just sat there and listened. People change…sometimes…


	3. 2 Days makes a Friendship w/a Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own CcS so =P by the way don't ask me why there is much mush and so on in this fic. Something was wrong with me when I was typing this up at 12:00 AT NIGHT!!!!!! I don't own the song to Serial Experiments Lain, which is in this fic. Okay Bye!

~4 days till Graduation~

Sakura yawned and got out of bed. She changed into her usual icy colored clothes and picked up her guitar and music. She fed Kero and headed out to school. Today she was walking. She was too tired to skate.

"Hey Sakura! Wait up! Like I said wait up!" A voice yelled.

"Huh? Oh Hi Jen." Sakura said to the blond girl.

"Like have you seen Li? He's like supposed to meet me for the like dance tomorrow."

"The last time I saw Li was at school yesterday. Isn't he playing soccer today?"

"You're like so right! I'm supposed to be there! I'm like the head cheerleader for the soccer team."

"No duh Jen." Sakura started to walk ahead of Jen and made it to the stands and took her usual seat where she sat to practice her music.

"Hey Sakura!" Li yelled from the bottom on the stands.

"Hi Li. You're girlfriend is looking for you."

"Huh? She's not my girlfriend." Li said as he walked up and sat behind her.

"Well she's going to see you if you don't get out of her line of view."

"LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where are you?" Jen yelled

"Shh…" Li said as he pulled Sakura in front of him and kissed her. 

"Li?" Jen ran off looking for Li. Li let go of Sakura and sighed.

"Why dose she keep stalking me?"

"I dunno" Sakura said. She was facing forward so Li couldn't see that hit of blush on her face.

"Oh well. I better get read for the game. See ya later." Li ran down the steps and headed to the boys locker room.

Sakura started to practice a while and while she was doing that. Li walked up the stairs and sat behind her. Her eyes were closed.

'She's probably listening to the music in her head.' Li thought. He kissed her on the cheek and it brought Sakura out if her trance.

"Huh? What the heck do you think you're doing?!? Kissing me like…Oh Li it's just you. Don't scare me like that."

"I thought you could tell when I was around or not?"

"Well I was listening to the music so sorry if I didn't know you were coming. Anyways…nice uniform… Icy blue with white and black. And our mascot is a wolf? God… who came up with the colors?"

"I dunno…I prefer green myself."

"I mean it has nothing in common with a wolf." Sakura said ignoring what Li said. The stands where starting to fill with people ready to watch the game.

"Hey Sakura can you hold my pendent for me?"

"I guess so…" Sakura said as Li dropped a little pendent in her hands and ran off.

'Interesting pendent, a wolf…Maybe he's the one who choose the colors.' 

The uniforms for the team had their names on the back. The game started quickly.

" OH!!!!!! And Li passes to Eriol and Eriol passes it back to Li."

Sakura got up from the stands and walked into the school to get her music.

Li looked up at the stands to find Sakura gone.

'Where did she go?' 

Sakura opened her locker to find picture inside. Each was of Sakura, Li, Madison, and Eriol. Sakura just smiled and slowly took the pictures off her locker. She put them in her music binder and smiled at the one picture Sakura and Li had played in the school play. She really loved this picture because Li was blushing. She put the picture in her binder cover. She took the rest of her stuff out and put them in her new backpack that Li had gotten her for her birthday. It was already covered in words. Mostly written by half of the school who wanted her to remember who they were. That didn't matter. Sakura saved the straps for Madison, Eriol, and Li to sign. She put her binder in her backpack and checked for anything. She closed her locker and walked back outside with her backpack and guitar. The game is over now and everyone is walking home to relax the rest of the day. Sakura decided to do the same. If she had to sing for the school it was best for her to sleep. Plus she had some things to do at school. She walked home quietly. Humming words to the song every now and then. She walked inside her house. Closed the door and walked to her room. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep wearing Li's pendent.

'Where is she? She's got my pendent!' Li walked down the street. He knew Sakura well enough that he knew where she was half of the time. Like always he used a ladder to climb to her balcony. He stood on the balcony and thought. Where would Sakura be? He walked into her room and saw her sleeping.

"Meow" Kero looked at Li and hissed.

"Shh… I just want my pendent back from Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Li walking out of the room.

"Li?"

"Huh? Oh Hi Sakura! Uhh…Can I have my pendent back now?"

"Oh yea sure hold on." Sakura took the pendent off and gave it to Li.

"I didn't want to lose it so I wore it instead. Is that okay?" 

"Sure…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay…*yawns* See ya" Sakura watched Li head home. Soon enough she fell back to sleep.

"Meow?" Kero sat on Sakura's bed wondering what the hell was going on.

~The Next day~

Slowly walking to school Sakura was thinking to herself quietly.

"SAKURA!"

"Huh?" She turned around and saw Li running over.

"I've been trying to catch up with you. You walk pretty fast." Li said as he took giant breaths.

"Sorry I was just thinking about stuff."

"It's okay. Are you ready for graduation?"

"Yea I guess so" She continued to walk.

"You going to the dance tonight?"

"I have to…I'm the one providing the music, but that's for later. Mr. Gregory has already provided a band."

"You going with anyone?"

"Nope…you are going with your girlfriend?"

"Why would I? And as I said before Jen is not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say Li. Whatever you say." Sakura said as she walked into the school with Li and went straight for her locker. She opened her locker and a note fell out.

"Hey what's that?"

"I dunno" Sakura said as she picked up the note. It read:

Dear Sakura,

We have written this small note and sent it to your principal because we would like to know if you'd like to have a radio station once you got to the college. Please tell us soon. Mail us back at: 

Willow Lake University

256 Clare Drive

SF,CA 94562  
From:

Willow Lake University committee

"Are you going to mail them Sakura?"

"Yes…"

"Hey Sakura! Hey Li!" Madison said as she walked closer.

"Hey Madison" They both said at the same time.

"Did you two order this years yearbook?"

"Yea I did" Li said

"So did I" Sakura said

"I heard that this year the yearbook looks better then ever. And the picture looks so much better then last years."

"Let's go pick up our yearbooks then." Li said as he walked with Sakura and Madison to the yearbook room. There stood Mr. Gregory handing people their yearbooks. Madison walked up and got hers. So did Li and Sakura. Madison and Li looked to see who did the yearbook. 

"Sakura?!?!" Madison and Li said at the same time.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at the while still holding the yearbook and notebook.

"You did the yearbook?" Madison asked. She saw all her pictures were in there too. Last year they only put one picture and that was of a cat.

"Yea I did." Sakura replied. She didn't care what they thought of her now. She made the yearbook look great. And she is happy at all the group pictures that she had done with people. The group and Class pictures were all in an old-fashioned kinds of style. With a light golden brown background and everyone in color.

"This is great work Sakura." Li said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she saw a bunch of kinds come running up to her.

"SAKURA WILL YOU SIGN MY YEARBOOK!?" The kids all shouted in unison. Sakura was happy to. She took out a pen and signed everyone's yearbook. They signed hers too, but one girl walked over to Sakura and asked quietly.

"Umm…Ms. Sakura?"

"Yes?" 

"Will you sign my yearbook, please? On the cover." She pointed to a spot on the cover and held a permanent marker in her hands.

"Sure" Sakura said with a smile. She wrote a small note and drew a small picture of her cat Kero. She put MEOW next to the picture and then handed it back to her.

"Thank you Sakura. You're the first person that singed my yearbook." Sakura just kept her smile and watched the girl walk off. She must have been a freshman.

"That was nice of you Sakura." Madison said holding her yearbook close to her.

"Well she was the first person to ask me to sign her yearbook nicely."

"You going to sign our yearbooks now Sakura?" Li asked

Sakura nodded and did the same she did to the girl's yearbook. They all wrote on the cover. It was like their special page for signing.

~The Dance~

Sakura sat quietly at her table and watch everyone dance. Her table was with her friends, but they went out to dance. She sat there with her guitar next to her smiling. Li came over and looked at Sakura.

"Come on Sakura. Come and dance." Li said as he took her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"No thanks Li." Sakura said as she sat back down.

"That's up to you Sakura." Li said before Jen dragged him back to the dance floor.

"Like don't hand with her. Like dance with me! I like to dance."

"Jen I wanna talk with Sakura." Li said calmly. He looked back at the table to find Sakura gone, along with her guitar.

"She's like not even there. Be sides I don't think she like likes you at all." Jen said

"And I don't like you Jen" Li said firmly. He walked away from Jen and sat at the table.

"Now to sing for your pleasure. I present Ms. Sakura Avalon." Mr. Gregory said

Sakura walked up to the stage and she sat on the stool in front of the microphone. She was wearing a skirt that was down to her knees. She wore a shirt and a butterfly clip in her hair to hold her hair back. Everything was icy blue with sparkles.

"This song is to someone special. I hope you enjoy it." Sakura said to the microphone.

"_And you don't seem to understand_

_A shame you seemed an honest man_

_And all the fears you hold so dear_

_Will turn to whisper in your ear_

_And you know what they say might hurt you_

_And you know that it means so much_

_And you don't even feel a thing_

_I am falling, I am fading_

_I have lost it all_

_And you don't seem the lying kind_

_A shame then I can read your mind_

_And all the things that I read there_

_Candle lit smile that we both share_

_and you know I don't mean to hurt you_

_But you know that it means so much_

_And you don't even feel a thing_

_I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning_

_Help me to breathe_

_I am hurting, I have lost it all_

_I am losing_

Help me to breathe" 

Sakura continued to play for a while longer. She had her eyes closed while she sang. When she opened her eyes everyone clapped for her. She got up and walked off the stage. She walked back to her table and drank from her glass of water. She didn't notice Li sitting there until he said something.

"Who's the special person?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Li. "I can't tell you."

"That's fine. You don't have to tell me." Li said calmly.

"Hey Sakura! Great song!" Madison said as she walked over smiling.

"Thanks Madison" Sakura said as she sat down and smiled gently.

Everyone continued to dance and chat. Sakura just sat at the table playing a few cords quietly. Sakura walked out of the dance a half an hour before the dance was over. She walked home humming the same song over again.

"Meow"

"Huh?" She looked up and saw Kero sitting on a wall. "Hello Kero" Sakura said smiling.

"Meow" Kero jumped down from the wall, jumped up and sat on Sakura's shoulder.

"Have you been watching me Kero?" Sakura asked Kero as she started to walk home.

"Meow" Is all Kero replied.

Sakura opened the door to her house and she went straight to her room. She put her guitar down and Kero jumped down to sit on the bed.

"Meow?" Kero looked at Sakura as if something was wrong.

"I just thought I'd leave early and sleep. Graduation is in two days." Sakura yawned and changed out of her dress and into her pajamas.

"Meow" Kero watched her sleep and wished she would feel better about herself.


	4. Graduation & to College We Go!

Disclaimer: Don't own CcS!

AN: Sorry It's taking me so long to update my fic. I've just been piled with tons of work. The next fic wouldn't have the disclaimer or the author's notes. Sorry, enjoy the fic! R+R!!!!!

~Graduation~

Madison sat next to Eriol and they both sat next to Li and Jen. Sakura stood at the podium saying her speech, straight A's all the way for Sakura. No matter what school she was in. The girls were dressed up in icy blue and the guys in white. After a while they went to get their diplomas and graduate from high school. Sakura was singing the graduation song after everyone had gotten their diplomas. The principal congratulated the class and everyone threw up there hats in celebration.

"Hey like Madison! Like Li! Like Eriol! You like wanna come to my party at my house?"

"No thanks we've got things to do." Eriol said for them all.

"Awww Like Please! Like pretty please Li!" 

"No thanks I've got packing to do."

"Come on Li! You can like pack like later!"

"I told you no, Jen. See you all later." Li said as he walked away from them.

"Awww…" Jen ran off to her friends and soon headed for her party.

~Sakura's POV on her way home ~ 

'What a year I've had. I got perfect grades, great friends, and I love someone. Who of course loves that stupid Jen. Oh well. Jock to cheerleader…nothing unusual about that. Same at all the schools I go to.' I continued to walk home thinking about the years I had spent at this school. I opened the door to my house to find Kero sitting there watching me.

"Hello Kero"

"Meow"

"I'll feed you, let me change first." I said to my cat as I went to my room to change out of my cap gown. 

I took my gown off and looked at the jeans and blue shirt I wore underneath. Still the same girl I was when I got to the school. A peaceful quiet, clam girl, but then again I actually had friends that liked me for who I am. I sighed to myself and turned to the window.

"Unusual to have you here at this time Showron." I said as I say the chocolate eyes boy of my heart stand in front of the window.

"I should have known that you would know it was me."

"Yea, you should know by now. Want something to drink? I gotta feed Kero anyways."

"Sure" We both walked down stairs to the kitchen and I saw Kero hissing at Li once again.

"Kero stop that or I wouldn't feed you."

"Meow"

"Why doesn't he like me?" Li asked me.

"Because you're a guy and I think Kero thinks you're a stalker." I gave Li a cup of tea just to clam his nerves about Kero hissing at him and me saying Kero things he's a stalker. I got Kero's food and put it in his bowl. I let him eat while I talked to Li.

"So where you going for college, Sakura?"

"Willow Lake University… How about you?" I asked him as I poured myself a cup of tea.

"Willow Lake University…I thought it would be best to stick to a place that had my friends going."

'What? He's really going to the same college as Madison, Eriol, and me? Weird…'

"We have to start so early though."

"Well, it is a hard school to get into and it's hard to get a dorm room there."

"That's true."

~Normal POV~

Hours passed and at 7 the two said there good byes and Sakura closed the door. She walked to her room and looked at Kero.

"What will I do with you Kero?"

"Meow?"

"I hope my room mate likes cats. After all the dorm I'm staying at is coed." Sakura smiled and patted Kero on the head.

~August 1st~

"Come on Kero" Sakura said to her little friend as he hopped into his cage in the car.

"Meow" Kero looked at Sakura very happy that they were leaving there old home and moving to a place with more people, but more work.

Sakura started the engine of her Jeep and headed off to her college. She arrived there moments later. She saw Eriol and Madison waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" She yelled and waved.

"Hey Sakura!" They walked over and helped her get to her dorm. Eriol had gotten her dorm number for her.

Sakura opened the door to her dorm and looked at all the work she'd have to do tonight.

"Need a real good coat of dark blue paint." Madison said as she put down Kero's cage.

"A really good coat. The walls are gray…" Eriol said.

They went to get the paint and came back moments later and started to work. It didn't take them long. Since they were only painting the main room anyways.

"Looks like we got half a can left. Enough to paint a wall or a ceiling." Madison said as she looked into the paint can.

"Cool. Just enough to paint the ceiling in my room." Sakura said as she helped them clean up and watch them leave.

Sakura walked to her room and look at the gray walls.

"Maybe I can paint the walls baby blue with a clouds or maybe I can paint them to Mint green." Sakura looked carefully trying to make the right decision. She got a ladder and painted the ceiling dark blue.

"That looks cool. All I need is glow in the dark stars and some mint green paint." She smiled and headed out to get some paint. Her roommate would come sometimes this week.

"Meow?"

~3 days later~

"Isn't it great Kero?" Sakura asked her cat as she sat in her room admiring her work once again.

"MEOW!" Kero smiled.

Sakura started a few cords in her room.

Someone opened the door to Sakura's dorm room. He had Brown hair and the cool Chocolate amber eyes that made a girl happy. He looked around and was surprised that it wasn't gray like most of the other dorms that he saw.

"Weird…" He put his box of stuff on the ground and heard music coming from the room on the left. He walked to the door and knocked. Surprised to see the emerald-eyed girl named Sakura standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time. They both blushed a little and looked at each other.

"So you're the musical girl roommate everyone is telling me about." Li smiled and wanted to laugh.

"Yea…You might want to repaint or at least make your gray room better." Sakura said pointing to his room on the right side of the dorm.

Li peered into his room and sweatdropped. 

"Ummm…Can you help me paint then?"

"Sure…but I only paint that's it okay?" 

"Yea Yea…" Li took out his wallet and handed Sakura the money for the paint. She walked out and came back half an hour later with Green paint.

"Hey I didn't even tell you what color and you got the right paint?"

"Lucky guess." Sakura put the paint down and went to a cabinet to get the rest of the stuff. Li walked into the room and dusted it out a bit before Sakura walked in to paint. Sakura handed Li a paintbrush and he looked at her like she would hurt him.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to paint."

"I do…" Li said. Sakura sighed and put the brush down. She started the paint the wall. After an hour or so and almost all paint gone…

Sakura picked up the paint and dumped it on Li before running out and shutting the door.

"HEY!!!!!WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" 

"For fun" Sakura replied with a small laugh in her words.

"COME ON OPEN THE DOOR!" Li yelled as he tried to get out of the room. The door swung open and Li tackled Sakura getting her with green paint.

"Agh! Get off me!" Sakura squealed as she tried to get free.

"Why did you do that for?!"

"It was for fun." Sakura said, as she got free, but tripping over Kero in the process. 

"MEROW!!!" Kero screamed and hid in Sakura's room.

"Sorry Kero." Sakura got up and rubbed her head. She had hit her head on the wall…was she going to have a major headache tomorrow.

"Sorry Sakura" Li said as he got up and picked up the box of stuff. He pulled out a towel and tried to get as much paint out of his hair as he could.

"You're going to make me late now Li!" Sakura yelled from inside her room. Sakura changed out of her clothes and glared at Li. 

"Geez! I'm sorry!" Li walked to his room and started to unpack. He planed on taking a shower later.

~Willow Lake University Radio Station~

"Now we will bring you the wonderful Musical Blossom!"

"HEY! Hey! How's everyone at Willow Lake University doing? Still unpacking for the year? Well for you all that are getting bored listening to the stuff my friend play because he can't get his own music. Well here is something for you! From her new Cd for all you valley people. I bring you Brittany Spears!" Sakura said into the mic full of cheer.

The music started to play. Sakura saw Madison and Eriol walk in smiling hand and hand.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey you two. See you two are a couple now. Well anyways Madison you're part is coming up soon." The music stopped and Sakura put her headphones back on.

"Well wasn't that a interesting song? Well here is my friend who goes by the Camera's eye or as you know her, the gal of fashion and costumes."

"Hello and good afternoon everyone. Same old fashion. There is a party coming up for everyone. It's outside behind the school. Look wild and bring a date! I hope to see you there!"

"Thanks for the info…Now Let's play some music!" Sakura said into the mic and music played.

~7:00pm~

Sakura walked into her dorm room to find it cleaned up from the fight before.

"Hey Sakura! Get Kero outta my room!" Li yelled from inside his room.

Sakura walked into Li's room and it was nice and neat.

'Whoa! Going military style…everything is green.'

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh…Kero come here." Sakura said as she watched Kero walk over and jump up on her shoulder. She looked at Li and noticed a scratch on his arm.

"Why dose he hate me so much? I haven't done anything to him."

"Maybe because you've been sneaking into my house almost everyday for 2 years." She replied as she walked out of the room to get the first aid kit.

"What do you mean sneaking in?" Li questioned as he followed her out of the room and sat on the couch.

"Well you have been trying to sneak up on me in my house." She said as she sat down next to him and started fixing up his arm.

"Thanks…but really…why do you say I sneak in?"

"Because you do try to sneak in." Sakura said as she put Kero down onto the table.


	5. Radio Time

~Radio station time~

"Hey! Hey! It's me again! So how are ya all? I'm doing fine. Today I'm dedicating a song to my special someone. Ya I know you don't know who ya are, but today is an all dedication day! So call in and do something nice for the one you love. Now here is Michelle Branch, Everywhere…For the one I love."

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cause every time I look you're never there_

_And every time I sleep you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_I am not alone_

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

"So did you like that song? Well here's a song from Raven to his girl. Here's Semisonic, Closing Time, From Raven to Krystal."

_Closing time  
Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time  
Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl  
Closing time  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here_

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_  
Closing time  
Time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time  
This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come  
So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend  
Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home_

Take me home 

~Back in the dorm~

"That was a long day… It wasn't any fun." Sakura said as she lied face down onto the couch. Her head ached and she couldn't fall asleep if she tried. She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling to see Li standing close to her looking directly at her.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked as she covered her face with a pillow.

"Just wondering why you're just lying there." Li put his bag on the coffee table, he sat down next to the couch and read his book.

"Sure you were…"

"I don't mind if you don't believe me, but I was listening to you today and you dedicated a song to your 'Special someone'. You going to tell me who your special someone is?"

"Uhh…" Sakura mumbled a name and Li could barely make it out.

"Say that again?" Li took the pillow off her face and looked at her.

"Uhh…y…y…you…" She got up and ran to her room locking herself in.

Li sat there…wondering why. He got up and knocked on Sakura's door. He peered inside her room and saw Sakura lying on her bed.

"Are you sure you're alright? Want some aspirin?" 

"Please…" Sakura said slowly. Her head was pounding and she couldn't stand the pain. Li got Sakura some aspirin and a glass of water. He gave it to her when she sat up slowly and took the medicine. She sighed and put the glass on her nightstand.

"Thanks…" She said looking up at him with a light blush that he didn't notice.

"Get some rest…Maybe doing an all dedication wasn't a good idea…I'll tell your teachers that you'll be out the rest of the day and tomorrow." Li walked out of the room and called the office to say that Sakura would be out tomorrow and the rest of today.

Li heard someone knock at the door and went to get it.

"Ahahaha! Like Hi Li honey! Remember me?" Jen stood there smiling.

"Hi Jen…What do you want?"

"I just decided to check out your dorm room before I go back at the end of the month." Jen walked in and started opening Sakura's room.

"No Jen!" Li ran to the door and closed it behind him.

"Why did you do that?"

"You shouldn't open other peoples rooms. Now can you please get out? I have some homework to do." Li started to push Jen out and once she was out he closed the door on her.

~4 hours later~

Sakura woke up and yawned. She still had a small headache. She got up and sat on the couch next to Li. He was reading a book as always.

"Feeling better?" Li asked as he looked at Sakura who was about to fall over in pain.

"Like someone hit me with a mallet…over and over and over again…" Sakura laid her head on Li's shoulder and closed her eyes. Li couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"On no reason…just the fact I find it funny that you can't even stand a little headache."

"This isn't a little headache Mr. Military…This is a migraine!" Sakura said and winces in pain.

"Okay I get it."

Sakura looked at him and propped a pillow up against him. She laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep. Li laughed lightly…thinking she had forgotten that she had said that she like him. Oh well…it didn't matter.

~2 days later~

"Welcome back Miss Avalon. Here are your assignments."

"What?" Sakura started at the bag full of paper.

"You have the day off to finish al your work."

Sakura sighed and dragged the bag out of the office. She started to walk back to her room when she bumped into someone. Making all the papers fly everywhere.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to run into you like that." It was Li.

"Yea, Yea, Yea, whatever." She started to clean up all her papers and put them back in the bag.

"So they gave you the day off?" Li asked as he helped her

"Yea… and I have to finish all of this by tomorrow."

"Need help?"

"No I'll be fine." Sakura said as she picked up the bag and took the papers from Li. She walked back to her dorm and dropped the bag on the floor. She started to do some on the work and when she got the Physics she hit her head on the coffee table and sighed. She didn't know anything about physics! She knew the basics, but the work she was given was covered the last two days. She sighed heavily.

"Need help?" Li asked as he looked at the trouble Sakura.

"No I'm fine." Sakura took out her Physics book and read over the last chapter or so. She did the work as she went along.


	6. Just an Ordinary Day

A/N: sorry it took REALLY long to update this… I hope you guys like this… I've had this chap for a while and I haven't bothered to check it over etc. if there are mistakes please drop me a review/comment or an e-mail or just IM me. Enjoy

~About 5:00am~

Sakura yawned and fell asleep on the coffee table. She still had her Honors Algebra to do. Li walked into the room and saw the sleeping Sakura.

"She really needs to get someone else to help her one of these days." Li looked at her honors algebra paper. He picked up the pencil she was using and quickly did the paper. Her work was easy. Plus he had passed all the Algebra classes. He put her paper back down and went to go get some coffee at the cafeteria. He yawned and came back to the dorm 20 minutes later to see a frantic Sakura running around.

"I'm going to be late!" Sakura yelled

"You're not going to be late for class."

"What are you talking about?!? It's 5:30 on Friday!"

"It's 5:30 on Saturday. You don't have classes on Saturday and Sunday."

"Really?" Sakura smiled and jumped around happy.

"Why do you have some place to go to today?"

"Not really…I just wanna relax today."

"How about we go out to eat then?" Li said as he drank some of his coffee before Sakura took it and drank some.

"Why you going to pay?" Sakura said with a little laugh after walking to her room.

"Depends on the place." Li sat down to watch TV since he didn't feel like reading without his coffee. (To lazy to get up and buy another cup!)

Sakura came out of her room hours later with her hair all messed up. (Morning hair!)

"Wow. It took you that long to wake up? And it's already lunch time." Li said as he looked at Sakura.

"Hey I was up doing my homework last night." Sakura said as she yawned, "Besides' I have work in 3 hours. So I gotta get a quick lunch and go to work…all dedication the boss says to me…Welcome headaches." Sakura said as she picked up her brush in her room and came back out to talk to Li.

"Well have fun working. I get to stay in here were it's nice and warm." He said

Sakura pouted and put her brush down on the TV. She walked over to Li and pushed him off the couch.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"You're going to come with me to the station. I hate doing the all dedication stuff because the callers give me headaches so you get to take the calls" Sakura said with an evil smile. She walked away and got dressed for work. She wore dark blue jeans, a black turtleneck and a large navy blue sweatshirt that she got from school. Well all the seniors got them with the last two digits of the year and their names in it. It said at the top "Willow High school Class of" It was her favorite sweater because it was always warm. She picked up her keys and wallet and put them shit and a sweatshirt that was dark green. His hair was the same mess as always. He put his keys and wallet in his pocket. He walked out of the dorm with Sakura and locked the door. They headed for the cafeteria to grab a burger and a drink then head off to the next building where the station is.

"Why do you where that sweatshirt still?" Li asked Sakura as he drank some of his soda.

" Well I dunno…I just do. I like it because this is my sweatshirt and not yours so shush." Sakura replied as she ate a few French fries.

"Sure what ever you say." They both walked to the building and sat in the booth. Sakura put on her headphones and handed Li a pair of her spare headphones.

"Sakura? Who is this man?"

"Huh? Oh this is Li Showron. He's going to help me with the all day dedication since I gotta a headache last time. Is that alright?"

"Sure, sure it's fine with me."

ON THE AIR

"Good afternoon people. How r u all feeling? Well let's try another all day dedication. My friend Music Howler, or as you know him Li Showron, is going to help. Here's my special song to you know who. Michelle Branch, Everywhere." Sakura pressed the button to play the music and the phone ran. Li picked up the phone and wrote down the information. Sakura just sat back while the music played. She wanted to laugh so much at Li, but then she would end up spitting out her hamburger. She took the paper from Li and started to play the music while reading whom it was for and from whom. Time was almost up for her. She'd had to leave soon because 6 hours had passed.

"Well, well…It appears that Music Howler has a headache." Sakura said into the mic as she watched Li lay his head on the table.

"Tomorrow we'll do another dedication. You can e-mail or just call in. See ya!" Sakura turned off the mic and played the commercials. She helped Li up and walked him back to their dorm.

"You didn't tell me your job was that hard." Li whispered.

"You never asked." Sakura unlocked the door and helped Li onto the couch. She shut the door and got Li some tea. Li was nearly asleep when Kero pounced on him. Li nearly screamed.

"Kero get off Li now!" Sakura yelled somewhat softly. Kero jumped off of Li and ran back into Sakura's room.

"Sorry about that Li." Sakura said as she put the cup of tea on the table and got a pillow and blanket from the closet. She put the pillow under Li's head and put the blanket around him.

"You'll be fine don't worry…" Sakura smiled and walked out the door. Sakura went out to get some aspirin because they had ran out. (She took too much when she had her headache.) She came back holding a cup of coffee to see Jen sitting next to Li. Who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Awww… My poor Li! You've gotten sick and your mean roommate isn't here to take care of you!" Jen said loudly. Sakura coughed lightly and looked at Jen.

"What do you mean by mean roommate, Miss Jen Maxwell?" Sakura said in a teacher kind of tone.

"Well my poor Li is sick and his roommate went off and left him here all alone! So I'm taking his roommates room and taking care of him!" Jen said happily. 

"I don't think so Miss Maxwell." Sakura said coldly as she took Jen by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Like Sakura?! You're my Li's roommate? How can you be so mean!" Jen asked after she had seen it was Sakura.

"Mean? Mean, yeah right. I go out for 5 minutes and here you are saying I'm mean when I had to get him aspirin and take care of him while making sure my cat Kero doesn't jump on him? I don't see you taking care of him. You're just stressing him out and making his headache worse. Get out Jen. If I see you here again I'll have to call the campus police." Sakura replied strictly. Jen ran off down the halls screaming. Sakura closed the door and sighed.

'Now I remember why I hate her so much. She's so dense and never listens.' Sakura walked over to the kitchen, put down her cup of coffee (Which she much rather spill on Jen since it's hot.), and opened the aspirin. She took out two and got a glass of water. She gave them to Li and made sure that he took both aspirins. Sakura checked to make sure he wasn't getting really sick. Then she realized she was wrong.

"Li I don't think you should go to class this week." She said with worry.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine trust…me…" He fell asleep quickly. Sakura called in the office and said that she'll be by to pick up Li's homework for the week. She said she would also pick up her homework as well since she was going to take care of Li. She felt really bad that she had made him sick by making him take all the calls.

"Li I'll be back in about 10 or so minutes okay? See ya!" Sakura quickly scribble that down on a piece of paper and put it on the table before walking out. She quickly ran to the office and checked her mailbox.

"What? Oh It's a letter from Madison." Sakura took the envelope and put it in her pocket. She looked in Li's box and found 12 large envelopes. She walked into the office and got all their work first. She took the envelopes from Li's box and put them in the bag. She walked back to the dorm carrying the heavy bag along. She dropped it down next to the wall once she got inside. She took out the envelope from her pocket and looked up to see Li sitting up and watching TV.

"You feeling a bit better?" Sakura asked

"Just a little…I woke up to find Jen gone…which made me a bit better."

"Oh yea Here" Sakura took out the envelops from the bag and handed them to Li.

"Thanks…" Li took the envelopes and opened the first one. It was a letter from his mom (With money! ^^)

"Whoa! Who sent ya all that money?!" Sakura said as she looked at Li.

"My mom…She thinks that I don't have enough money for my books and so on." Li said as he stuffed the money back into the envelope and opened the rest to find them from his sisters getting him dates. (-__-; Sisters…what a pain.)

"Hahahaha! Your sisters are setting you up on dates! Haha!" Sakura fell on the floor laughing. She coughed and sat up.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Sakura said kindly.

"It's okay…they always do this to me anyways."

"Really? I kind of wish I had a sister. I have a brother, but he's a pain."

"A brother sounds better then my sisters, I'll trade you."

"SURE WHY NOT! When pigs fly…" Sakura mumbled back with a hint of laughter.


End file.
